I’m here without you
by Dragi
Summary: My first angst. Kouji goes to visit someone's grave. character death Takouji song fic


**Dragi:**_ I just got this idea from listening to this song. And I wrote it at ones so I would not forget the idea behind it. I'm bad at that vv_

**Flamon: **_I can not belive you wrote this and you wrote this while your friends was fighting over the goggle heads and loners and who was best of them._

**Sasuke: **_if it is someone who knows. Has Kouji Davis or Ryo's voice in the English version of Digimon frontier? Would be really nice to know to stop them from fighting._

**Dragi:**_ I don't owe Digimon or the song Here without you from 3 doors down_

**I'm here without you**

**By Dragi**

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

Kouji was driving his car toward the only place he was last year on this day. His heart had still not healed and he was back to his cold self. Everyone had tried to open his heart again. But he would never open it again. Even his brother had tried but gave up.

_All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind_

Kouji stopped the car and went out of it. He looked up to the sky. The sky looked like it was on fire because of the suns shine. The skies remind Kouji of his light. Kouji looked over the opening. It has a lot of flowers and a river that was shining from the light of the sun and the moon.

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me._

A tear fall down Kouji's cheek. This was the last place he was with his light, before he got killed. A stupid man that used his light as a shield from the police to get him when they walked home.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go._

**Flashback**

They just got the shop they needed to get what his light's mother wanted. When they was about to enter the shop one big man grabbed Takuya and hold a gun to his light's head. He told him to back away if he didn't want his light hurt. That when the police come and told him to let go and he got to scared and fire the bullet in his gun. He saw the life in his light's eyes faded as the man let go of his light. Kouji run up to his light and yelled to him.

"I'm sorry Kouji. I will wait for you." Was the last word that ever come out of his light's mouth as he took his last breath and fall into his arms.

**End of flashback**

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

Kouji looked down on the grave of his light. He had promised his light that they both would have their grave here. So he had made sure his light got his wish com true. He took out the knife he had taken with him

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me._

"I'm coming Takuya. I will come to you now. You wont need to wait any longer. I am not able to live without you anymore." Kouji said as he took the knife through his hearth, he fall on Takuya's grave when he did that. He saw the blackness coming fast. He saw all he had done in his life flash through his eyes.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

Kouji open his eyes to see Takuya standing on top his grave with a smile on his face as he reached out a hand to help Kouji up. Kouji happily took it as they went together toward the river to sit down and watch the sunset.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

Dear Kouichi.

I am not able to live anymore. I can not live without my light in my life. Takuya was what keeped me alive, I have tried in one year living here. But I found out I can not. You will find my body near Takuya's grave. I want my grave to be beside Takuya's grave. You can have everything I own. I don't care what you do with it. I am now happy. I am going to be with Takuya again.

Love your twin brother Kouji

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me_

**THE END**

**Flamon: **_How could you kill them?_

**Dragi: **_I know. __So sad. But I didn't want Kouji to live a lonely life. So I let them be spirits that goes around that place they will have their graves in._

**Sasuke:**_ PLEASE review People PLEASE_


End file.
